Changing of the Darkh Waters
by Phillipe363
Summary: AU through mid way of 4X09. The events that take place will alter Oliver and his entire family's life forever. Can they be able to pick up the pieces and save Star City from the brink of destruction? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **You know my next Arrow story post was supposed to be a new multi chapter one but it's not at the moment working out because I fee like something's missing. Anyway onto this story.**

 **Well if I said anything that would be spoilers. Let's just say I got the idea for this after watching 40X9 and despite not originally intending to be wrote it has.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Let them go Darhk" Oliver growls, while being restrained by two ghost soldiers.

Damien just smirks as the door to the chamber closes, sealing Felicity, Diggle and Thea inside of it as gas begins to fill into the small, sealed room. Oliver finally being let go rushes over as he glances at all three of them.

Thea is holding her breath successfully keeping the toxin out of her, due to the League type of training she got from Malcolm and isn't scared considering she's died once already.

After giving a short nod, Diggle is silent while the gas begins to fill up his lungs before falling to the floor. Felicity clearly panicking mutters one last "I love you" then collapses as he never says the words back.

Oliver glances over at Thea who is looking on in shock then over to the bodies of his friends trying to keep in his emotions behind a blank mask. Just then the door opens as the room is empty of any remaining traces of gas with Oliver rushing in.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, embracing his sister in a hug.

"Fine" Thea replied giving a quick hug back but steps away, turning her attention to Darhk.

"I must admit I didn't see that coming. I should have considering you've picked up quite a few handy League tricks. Of course the two remaining Queens are not dead, well take it as an early present" Damien said, grinning.

"Oh I'm going to kill you" Thea replied, her voice cold.

"I look forward to you trying. Now I think I'll leave you both alone and you can call the SCPD if you want. I never liked this facility anyway" Damien said before leaving the room with his men.

Meanwhile Oliver silent through all of this is knelling down by the lifeless bodies. Letting the emotions flood as Oliver cries for the loss of Diggle, a brother in all but blood and Felicity, a woman he loved.

Thea silently comes up from behind with clear tears for the loss of people she considered to be her friends. Hearing movement they turn to see both Laurel in her Black Canary garb and Malcolm in the Green Arrow suit standing just on the other side of the glass.

Rushing into the room "Oh no, no. Please tell me they're not, Ollie tell me they're not dead" Laurel said, trying not to break down.

Getting to his feet with embracing her in a hug as she begins crying "I'm sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry" Oliver replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Are you ok?" Malcolm asked his daughter, stepping into the room.

"I'll get there" Thea said.

After a few more minutes Oliver makes a call directly to Quentin who said he would be there shortly. Laurel and Malcolm got out of there before the police showed up.

* * *

A couple of weeks later during the early morning.

In the underground base Oliver is sitting by the round table lost in thought. Earlier this week they had the funerals for both John Diggle and Felicity Smoak.

Donna left Star City after an argument where she blamed him for getting her daughter killed and also for some strange reason not marrying Felicity months ago. Kind of hard when the city is under siege by terrorists.

Of course after both of their deaths he hasn't been out much as either Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow because once he does return things will change. Darhk said by taking the people he cared about away Oliver would have no reason to keep fighting.

No, that has made him going to go back to a persona he hasn't used in years. A persona Starling back before the city had a name change called... The Hood. Going back to embracing the darkness and if Darhk wants a war so badly the Hood will give the man one.

"I figured I would fine you down here" Laurel said, dressed in casual cloths of a leather jacket and blue jeans approaches.

Glancing over "Sorry I haven't been around" Oliver said.

"No you don't have to apologize. I understand more than most" Laurel said taking a seat beside him with placing an object on the table.

Briefly picking up the ring "You can get rid of it. I don't need this anymore" Oliver said.

"You loved her" Laurel said.

"I doubt even if we married we would have lasted. Because she couldn't handle the fact that I probably will always keep secrets. However Felicity had no problem going behind by back or forcing me into conversations I didn't want" Oliver replied, not looking to go into the details.

Before any more conversation can be had Thea walks over to the table sitting down.

"Do you have a plan for Darhk?" Thea, asked.

"We tear apart his operations piece by piece then we kill him and every one of his allies. If you both want out then I understand" Oliver said, his voice going cold.

"I'm in. Glad you've got your killer instinct back" Thea said, in understanding of the darker side of the world.

"Good" was the only thing Oliver said.

"Where do we start on the details?" Laurel asked.

"I need to go have a few meetings with some old contacts. It's going to take awhile, Thea I need you to call Alex and tell him I'll be making a press release at some point. Also get in contact with Jessica Danforth and tell her she's need back in Star" Oliver said.

"I'll get in contact with Ms. Danforth. Although she might refuse considering Lonnie Machin kidnapped her daughter the last time they were here" Laurel said.

"Tell her this concerns Madison" Oliver replied before getting to his feet.

* * *

About an hour later in the main headquarters of A.R.G.U.S. Oliver walks into an office.

"I'm surprised your here" Amanda said, looking up from doing paper work.

"I need your help. I'm going to end Darhk and HIVE" Oliver said.

"You've lost your edge years ago Oliver. You're useless to everybody now days" Amanda replied.

"I don't care if you help me or not but I just thought you might have wanted a major terrorist organization off the board. I'm still the man that tortured General Shrieve all those years ago" Oliver said, going to exit.

"Wait. I'll help, what do you need?" Amanda asked.

"First I want you to help make William and Samantha in Central City stay off of Darhk's radar. Second I would like any and all intel you get for any major operations or the elite members of HIVE" Oliver replied.

"I'll do it but I expect a favor in return" Amanda said.

"Put it on my tab" Oliver replied, leaving.

* * *

In the loft Jessica Danforth is sitting on the couch waiting until hearing the door close she gets up to see Oliver approaching.

"Oh I'm so sorry hear about what happened. How are you doing? Did you call me here to help?" Jessica asked, her voice laced with a motherly concern.

Pulling out a tan envelope Oliver tosses it to her.

Opening it "What's in here?" Jessica asked, curious.

"Evidence I've gathered. It details your involvement in being a founder of Tempest that Malcolm and my father formed. It also has a paper trial of you helping to remove the remains of the Queen's Gambit from a warehouse" Oliver said.

"Why are you even showing me this? If this is a form of blackmail, I expected better of you" Jessica said, almost disappointed.

"I spent five years doing worse than this. You may have ran from Star months ago because of your daughter but you also ran because of not wanting this to become public" Oliver said.

"What do you even want? Because I don't care if you go near my Madison, I will end you" Jessica threatened, angrily.

"You are going to become the new mayor. I'll put it simply… Jessica this is your chance for redemption. If you do take office the police won't discover the evidence" Oliver replied, calmly.

"If I don't follow?" Jessica wondered.

"Madison can visit you in Iron Heights. This is not blackmail, this is me giving you a choice and it's up to you" Oliver replied, in a cold manner.

Taking a moment to consider her new situation "I'll do it. Because you're also right, it's long past time I started trying to actually make a difference for this city" Jessica replied.

"I'll make a few phone calls and you'll be in by this afternoon" Oliver said, while pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't ever contact me again" Jessica replied.

Oliver moves to the side letting her leave then let's out a huge sigh of guilt when hearing the door closing. Despite last year infiltrating the League of Assassins to bring down Ras A Gul which included plan B that his team carried out, it's been awhile since he was in this mindset.

The ability to use people guilty or otherwise like he did with Taiana but unlike her Jessica was responsible for the murder of her husband in a rage due to him having begun selling drugs in the Glades which Malcolm helped cover up the killing. Checking his phone to see Anatoly Knyazev having sent a text message saying that any disagreements the Star City branch had are over and were expected to give their full cooperation. If not Oliver could deal out whatever punishment he saw fit.

Briefly he remembers those weeks in Russia just before leaving to Coast City where Anatoly gave him the rank of Bratva captain and the tattoo as thanks for saving his life.

Coming back to the present Oliver after sending a message back places the phone in his pocket. It's time to go see Alex so he can do a press conference. Momentarily Oliver considers going to see Andy Diggle who's still in the cage and has no clue his brother's been dead for weeks but decides against it. Mostly because he has nothing to use yet and there are other things needed to be done first.

* * *

Later that night on a lone road a black van is pulled up alongside a money truck which the security guards were killed due to a rocket launcher.

Three of Ghost thugs are emptying cans of gas onto the cash. As one pulls out a lighter it is struck from his hand by an arrow as all of them look up to see Oliver in the Green Arrow gear on top of the van.

Just before the ghosts are able to fire one arrow goes into one of the men's chest and the other into the second man's shoulder. The last man begins firing his MP5 with Oliver is already taking cover on the other side of the van.

Realizing his target is no longer there the man moves around to the side of the van but Oliver kicks him in his knee. A loud scream erupts from his mouth as the man feels it break, sinking to the asphalt ground then has the tooth containing cyanide ripped from his mouth.

"Talk and I won't make you feel pain" Oliver growled, nocking an arrow.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a nobody, I just follow orders" the man replied.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, giving a light nudge to the man's knee with his foot.

"Yes" he replied wincing.

Oliver fires an arrow directly into the man's throat killing him instantly. He can join the dead or well considering the other man committed suicide probably three lifeless thugs, for the police to clean up. The archer has no sympathy for the terrorists nor probably ever will. Because he is in a battle of survival and Oliver actually wonders if this is the first time in a long while he's even realized it.

Because the Green Arrow and his team are not going to give up in their war to get Star City from back Damien Darhk.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **Now yes both Diggle and Felicity are 100% dead. Diggle which despite me liking him Arrow has got far to many people running around in masks and he was the one got the card to go. Why Felicity is well go check my profile because I'm not going to put the main bulk into every story.**

 **Both of their deaths is severing or one of the things is basically bringing back the fact of death meaning something which has got washed out by all the literally resurrecting of people.**

 **The reason why Thea isn't is because of the League training and let's just say that was far better then my original idea for her staying alive.**

 **Now one of the major things I could see people having a problem with is the fact of how easily Oliver using skills he learned from Amanda Waller** **to basically** **manipulate Jessica Danforth. Oliver knows that he can't be both the mayor and the vigilante plus even if he does win on the show I doubt he's going to keep the position forever. Also he knows she wouldn't have gone in to be mayor without some persuasion. For Oliver it was nothing more than giving a person on The List a second chance like he did in season 1 and Jessica due to being a founding member of Tempest was.**

 **Me having Oliver get The Bratva rank and tattoo in between the season 3 and 4 flashbacks when as of the moment has not well I think they should have done that at the end of season 2 or season 3.**

 **Now for those wondering well do you guys want me to continue this? I do have a few ideas that might be worth exploring.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back and quicker then I thought as well. Probably due to being on a vacation break I'm actually able to write.**

 **Well due to popular demand here is the next chapter.**

 **Now for a particular unknown guest reviewer well first you are one of many so don't you bullies have anything better to do? Because I easily could use the "guest" reviewer ability to not sign in and trash Olicty stories like you have done several thousands times to any story on FF that does not agree with "your" beliefs but I don't.**

 **Moving on which as usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy. To give a little hint flashbacks will be in this like in the show.**

* * *

It's one month later during the early February morning in the cemetery as Oliver dressed in causal cloths approaches Diggle's tombstone.

Briefly noticing the fresh flowers placed, it must have been Lyla Oliver realizes. Which he probably needs to go check on both Sara Diggle and Lyla since having only seen them scarcely since the funerals.

Oliver's grown enough to know neither Diggle nor Felicity would want him to be guilt ridden of blaming himself. Also he's wasted so much energy and living his life over the years doing that is quite frankly tired of it.

A part of Oliver who's the solider just coldly put their deaths to the back of his mind and keeps going on. Just like did with his father, Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana, Tommy and his mother.

His mind drifts to Palmer Technologies who in a span of seven months has had two CEO's dead. So having secretly acquired serious amounts of stock over the past two years he made Curtis Holt the new CEO.

Despite seemingly not caring about his family's company after the incident with Warner Zytle last year he made sure that Queen Consolidated was not going to slip into oblivion. After covertly making a deal with Ray Palmer he gave the man the go ahead to change the name to Palmer Technologies.

Plus he was able to help fund his nighttime operations instead of constantly using his father's off shore bank accounts.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver walks away as his mind drifts to the past.

 **Flashback to five years ago** **on Lian Yu**

 _Loudly gasping Oliver bolts up in a wooden cell as the midafternoon sunlight makes him wince. He runs his hand through his short cropped hair thinking about these past six weeks._

 _After Taiana gave diving lessons he swam to the Amazo recovering a detailed survey map of the island so they could possibly make sense of an old map to find a mystical artifacts before Reiter does._

 _Of course, things didn't go like Oliver had hoped since leaving the Amazo a shark attacked which left new circular scar marks on his left hip plus Conklin and some men found them. Since then Conklin has tortured him almost every other day._

 _For Taiana well they've got her back working the fields to produce SLAM but he knows a few men used her for physical pleasure as retribution. That makes his blood boil._

 _Seeing a guard approaching, probably to collect him Oliver knows they can do their worst but nothing hurts any longer. His pain tolerance is so high plus after all losing his father, Yao Fei, Shado, Sara, Slade, Akio and betraying Laurel he deserves the agony._

* * *

 **Present**

Approaching an apartment door Oliver briefly thinks about a very weird meeting he had forty minutes ago on a roof top. Barry and him informed Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart along with others on the resurrection of Vandal Savage by an unknown party.

Rip Hunter, formed them together as the Legends to travel through time to prevent a dark future Vandal Savage creates.

A particular surprise was when Laurel exchanged herself for Sara instead saying she needed to forge her own path and could not do that in Star.

Oliver figures that Diggle and Felicty's deaths affected Laurel more than she wants to admit. Which he doesn't blame Laurel for wanting to leave after all the loss she's suffered but is naturally worried about his friend. As of this moment he puts those thoughts at the back of his mind.

Knocking on the door Lyla opens it with motioning her hand for him to come in and entering the living room they both sit down on a couch and chair respectively.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" Oliver asked, referring to an earlier text message.

"I'm going to return to being Amanda's right hand operative" Lyla said.

Nodding "I could use the help" Oliver said.

Hesitating for a moment "I'm going to have Sara placed in the home of a retired couple who owes me a favor. She's going to have a complete identity change" Lyla said.

"Wait, your going do to what? More importantly… why?" Oliver asked, shocked beyond belief.

"For the same reason you embraced being a killer again, John's death. My daughter has already lost one parent and I don't want her to grow up an orphan" Lyla replied.

"You're making her an orphan anyway Lyla. Because I have the feeling you're going to vanish from Sara's life, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

"Having a daughter changes you in a way I don't think you understand Oliver but the lives we lead don't let us have families. I sold my soul a long time ago for A.R.G.U.S. and I won't be the reason my daughter dies" Lyla said, quiet emotions in her voice.

"I… understand more than you realize Lyla and I will support you in whatever you do" Oliver replied, thinking of the sacrifices for William.

"So you know about your son? I wondered because I could tell something had a changed a few months ago" Lyla said, remembering acquiring that information from reading his file.

"After our trip to Central City I only visited Samantha and William, once. If I become more involved I knew it would have made them both targets" Oliver replied, not alarmed Lyla is aware of what Moira did.

"They still might become targets" Lyla said.

"I have a long overdue conversation with Andy Diggle" Oliver said, rising to his feet.

"Good luck" Lyla replied.

* * *

Walking down the stairs Oliver approaches the cell where Andy is sitting in the metal cell unresponsive.

"I'm not your brother so either you tell me everything I want or it won't end well" Oliver said.

"Go to hell" Andy replied.

"Your brother's dead, by Darhk's hand. Killed in gas chamber, so I'm done playing games" Oliver said, calmly.

"John's dead?" Andy lowers his head then looks back up "Why haven't you told me until now?"

"Because you're an Afghanistan warlord who doesn't care about anyone but himself. It's been three months and not once have you ever asked about Carly or your son. So don't pretend you give a damn about my brother" Oliver replied, a tinge of anger.

"Your right I don't. It's how I survive but John was still family. Darhk never tells us anything" Andy said.

"I'm done wasting my time with a dead end" Oliver said pulling out his cellphone, and knows the man is telling the truth.

"You going to have me killed?" Andy asked, his tone uncaring.

Ignoring him Oliver waits until the phone is done ringing "Amanda it's me. I have a new member for your Suicide Squad. I'll deliver him personally" then hangs up.

Turning to the prisoner Oliver pulls out a tranquilizer gun which is powerful enough to sedate a horse and fires it into Andy's neck. The man in seconds slums to the ground out cold.

* * *

That night Oliver approaching the loft one of the double doors opens as Sara is standing there, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"How did you know I was here?" Oliver asked.

"I saw your motorcycle pull up" Sara replied "I just got done with a patrol myself."

Giving a light nod Oliver walks in into the living room taking a seat on the couch with Sara sitting down beside him.

Right now Sara knows he's is in deep thought due to rubbing his left thumb and forefinger because of being used to holding a bow. Oliver's eyes are hunted like having just faced his own demons and considering she's came back from the afterlife itself maybe he has.

"What happened?" Sara asked, concerned.

Looking her way "Thea and me busted up a Calebras drug deal but it went bad. She got overpowered and the only thing I saw was a guy with his hands around my sister's throat" Oliver said, a mix of guilt and pain.

"Oh" was Sara's only response. She remembers when Slade in one of his more rational moments tried to use how Oliver raged filled killed a member of Ivo's crew to split them apart.

"I would have killed him, expect Thea got me away" Oliver said.

Gently rubbing his hand "You didn't. She's alive and ok. It's going to be fine" Sara said.

"After Diggle and Felicity's deaths I went right back being cold and numb instead of feeling anything. What scares me is next time I may not come back from the darkness inside of me" Oliver said, afraid because it's not the fact that killing guilty people bothers him but losing his restraint does.

"You always have come back from your inner demons. Never forget that, Oliver, never" Sara replied, understanding about the blackness they both struggle with of being killers.

"Thank you" Oliver said, then after a moment "After we brought you back I've avoided this conversation for whatever reason but I still love you."

"Love you to, never stopped. After we took down Roy on his Mirakuru rampage I let my fears get the better of me" Sara said.

"Don't worry, your forgiven. I understand a thing or two about letting fear control a relationship" Oliver replied.

Reaching up Sara captures his lips as Oliver begins working on the bottom of her shirt. They kiss feverishly with no concern for gentleness as they start to undress each other.

* * *

The midmorning sunlight streams into the bed room as Sara comes awake in seconds, mostly due to her training under Nyssa and time on the Amazo. Glancing over to Oliver whose still asleep and actually looking peaceful, she smiles.

Sara slips her naked form out of underneath the sheets with walking over to a chair puts on a shirt and a pair of pants.

Heading to the kitchen Sara fixing herself a cup of coffee sits down at the island, lost in thought over these past months.

She returned turn from Corto Maltese just after the Green Arrow began his brutal war against Darhk and did not know about her friends dying due to having no commutation back home. Wanting to embrace her second chance at life she took a new suit designed by Cisco and a code name of The White Canary.

Which not having any place to live plus didn't feel like staying with Laurel and Thea again, Oliver offered her to stay here. At least once week they made sure to have a dinner where they just talked about everything.

Oliver opened up more and began to tell her about the years during his time away since The Gambit sunk. Things he'd never told Felicity just due to the darkness of them.

In return Sara began to tell him about her time under the League and being behind certain events over the years like killing the dictator of Kahndaq.

Laurel and Thea became very concerned for Oliver considering the day following Diggle and Felicity's deaths became almost instantly stone cold. Despite being worried she had told them Oliver was like this after Shado died, focused on only vengeance. There were days on Lian Yu where he didn't speak at all.

Thoughts drifting to Nyssa who according to Laurel and Thea was imprisoned by Malcolm Merlyn. Laurel had assured her that indeed Nyssa was still alive but she doesn't trust the new "Ras A Gul" any more than the old one.

Sara long ago accepted the fact that either one of them could have died or gone missing and perhaps nothing could be done about it except to keep on living.

Now Sara still wants Malcolm's head but is patient and he's a reluctant ally for Oliver and Thea's father. Of course having been informed of the events of last year knows Oliver probably put Malcolm under his protection due to their twisted relationship of respect.

Brushing those deeper thoughts from her mind Sara taking a sip of her coffee decides to just enjoy the morning.

* * *

In the bedroom Oliver dressed in causal cloths is sitting on the bed, trying to get the nightmare out of his mind. He was sleeping peacefully until one of his old ghosts from the past just had to creep in.

 **Flashback**

 _Awhile later in the main camp Oliver is shackled to a post with his hands above his head dangling there, like a pound of meat on display in the butcher shop._

 _Behind him is Conklin holding a bullwhip hits it against his back as Oliver grits his teeth but does not scream. Repeatedly Conklin whips his back as the leather tears through his flesh, leaving the whip's end dripping in blood._

 _"_ _Enough" Reiter ordered walking closer._

 _Just as Conklin stands down with a grumble under his breath Reiter approaches Oliver, pulling out a syringe._

 _"_ _This contains Vitura, a plant grown in South America. Only I've modified it so you will remember everything you do under it's influence" Reiter sneers._

 _Just then two men bring forward Taiana as the needle is shoved into his neck. The liquid enters with despite Oliver doing his best to resist the drug takes control and feels Conklin freeing the metal chains around his wrists._

 _"_ _I want you to take this and end her" Reiter said giving him a Colt 45._

 _"_ _Just like Vlad" Conklin said, grinning at Taiana's shocked expression of betrayal._

 _Despite every muscle in his body in protest Oliver raises up the gun and points it at Taiana's head before pulling the trigger. She falls to the dirt ground, lifeless with a pool of blood and brain matter forming around her head._

 **Present**

Rubbing his eyes Oliver does his best to bury the old guilt of what Reiter made him do years ago. It's one reason why he tried to keep Thea from the truth of Malcolm having used Vitura on her to kill Sara.

A thought occurs to Oliver of something that just may be how to beat Damien Darhk but at the exact time hopes he is wrong.

Getting to his feet Oliver almost goes directly into mission mode but first wants to actually enjoy his morning. He's not The Hood of not knowing how to live and recently almost fell into that pit all over again.

Walking out of the room and into the kitchen Oliver almost freezes. Not because Thea's standing on the opposite side of the counter, eating a fresh pastry. No it's the fact that both Sara and Thea are laughing over something with a joy he hasn't heard in a long while.

Letting a light grin form because honestly Oliver's missed this. The sense of family that despite everything with the losses and changes is still there.

"Morning Ollie" Thea said.

"Morning Speedy" Oliver said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad you got your code named changed to Artemis. Because the guy who decided to use you childhood nickname was an idiot" Sara said.

"That would be him" Thea replied, jerking her thumb at Oliver.

"Hey" Oliver said in mock protest, while drinking his coffee.

"Like I said, an idiot" Sara replied grinning, with a eating a small jelly filled Danish.

"Well you should know he's your boyfriend" Thea added.

Eyeing her curiously "How did you know that?" Oliver wondered.

"Please dear brother, it's all over your face" Thea said, smirking as she finishes off a Russian Tea cake.

"Where did you get these at?" Sara wondered, referring to the pastries.

"Yuri's it's called. The owner is an immigrant from Russia and moved to the Glades a few years ago to set up shop. Mr. Gavriil is one of the most optimistic people I've ever met" Thea replied.

"Anton Gavriil? Yea he is" Oliver said.

"You know him?" Thea asked.

Taking a bite of a Danish himself "Saved his life from the Japanese Yakuza during my brief time in Russia. Anton gave me a full bag of treats as a gift. It was one of the few times I ever took something as thanks" Oliver said.

"Because his homemade cooking is so good?" Thea wondered.

"Uh-h" Oliver replied.

"Don't blame you" Sara added.

"I may have figured out how Darhk gets his mystical abilities. However I'm going to have to leave Star City to confirm it" Oliver said.

"Where are you going? Nanda Parbat?" Thea asked.

"No… Lian Yu" Oliver replied.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter?**

 **I figured that it was past time we actually got an explanation on how Oliver was able to fund his crusade through out season 3 which at least if your going to make the guy broke give us a reason why he's not looking under the couch cushions for pennies.**

 **Plus I kind of figured that Oliver would want to be sure the company is in the right hands unlike apparently in the show of just leaving his family's company to whoever wants to own it, even if that is Felicity. Knowing me if I write post season 3 opening episode this explanation may show up again.**

 **Lyla doing what she will/did with her daughter. I see that as exploring what would happen if Diggle really did die and considering who Lyla is I don't think she would just be the type of person to just sit around.**

 **Ok first Sara's appearance was completely unplanned when I sat down to write this chapter. Also originally I was going to have Oliver/Laurel but have since discovered that I can't exactly write it like I used to. Can I read other stories with that pairing and like it on the show? Yes without a problem but for me writing it well probably not going to happen anytime soon.**

 **For the scene of them in the kitchen I enjoyed writing just because of actually bringing in some happiness and normalcy to their lives.**

 **Now for the flashbacks well I bet you guys didn't see that one coming? I got tired of waiting around for the show to give me answer on what is going to happen and will go more into the whole five years in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. With another new chapter.**

 **I would like to thank everybody whose viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I very much appreciate it.**

 **Ok for those wondering if Roy and Nyssa will show up? Currently story wise they won't be having anything real major or if at all. Because if I brought them in it I'd be ham fisting them in there and it just wouldn't work.**

 **Also that woman and young child at the end of 4X9 that showed up? They never even existed in this verse and while they might be Darhk's family I doubt they are probably anything more than something his mind's came up with back when he possibly had a family. I figured having them around just wasn't sticking true to what the writers originally said Darhk was going to be.**

 **Now this chapter I would have had this up earlier but spent yesterday in a Star Wars mode of researching and reading a few fan fics instead. Will I get someday get around to posting something in the Star Wars verse well considering since I grew up on the originally trilogy and we have Force Awakens out you never know.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

In the base under the campaign headquarters Oliver and Sara near the roundtable are both dressed in long sleeve shirts and rust colored military cargo pants.

Getting off the cell phone "He's got the plane fueled and ready to go. We should be there by mid-day" Oliver said.

"That's very quick" Sara replied.

Approaching "Is it Hal? Tell him I said hi" Thea said.

Shaking his head "Don't give him any ideas" Oliver said.

"Who's Hal?" Sara asked, eyeing Thea curiously.

"Hal Jordon a pilot who works for A.R.G.U.S. and flew the plane when they took me to Nanda Parbat" Thea said.

"You sure you can handle things by yourself?" Oliver asked, growing concerned.

Giving him a hug "Trust me, brother I can handle myself. You just be careful on Lian Yu" Thea said, concerned herself.

Stepping back "Will be fine" Oliver replied, a slight reassuring grin.

As Thea watches her brother and friend walk towards the elevator she feels her phone vibrate. Checking a text message from Lyla Thea places her phone back in her pocket, she has work of her own to get done.

* * *

In Central City, Barry garbed in his red Flash suit is running throughout the streets, intending to head for a robbery turned into hostage situation. There's no meta humans involved or any family members, no Barry's just wanting to do this because he can.

Coming upon the scene Barry moving past all the police heads directly into the store. Upon slowing down to a stop scans the entire room of innocent people and the armed gunman.

Three of the masked men are only several feet away and near the cash register is the man with a gun pointed at the hostage.

"Look, it's the Flash. What is he doing here?" Dorn wondered, holding a gun to a female's head.

"I thought he only dealt with metahumans" Maloney said.

"Does it even matter? Kill him" Jack said, aiming his weapon.

As all three of the men standing directly ahead open fire Barry beginning to move at super speed, grabs the first bullet with throwing it into Dorn's arm. Crossing the room he hits Maloney in his face, then Jack in his stomach before upper cutting Zagreus in his jaw.

Leaving his speedforce mode Barry glances down at the unconscious men then bring his eyes up towards Dorn who is clutching his bleeding arm. Walking over as the hostage runs past Barry comes to a stop in front of the man.

"Now do you feel powerless?" Barry asked.

Glaring "Yes" Dorn replied.

Nodding "Then don't ever be robbing any more stores or holding people hostage. Got me" Barry said.

"Ok" Dorn replied before Barry finishes him off with a light tap to his head at super speed.

Turning to see the police officers come through the door Barry races out with yellow lighting behind him.

* * *

A plane flies over the island as two figures jump out of the cargo bay both wearing parachutes. Some several minutes later once finding a grassy patch Oliver and Sara both expertly land on their feet and disconnect the straps to the parachutes.

Opening a duffle bag Oliver pulls out Yao Fei's original long bow and arrow filled quiver with slinging both around his back.

"I never thought I would ever be back here" Sara said, checking to be sure the collapsible bow staff is strapped in her right hip holster.

"It's a weird feeling. Never have gotten used to it" Oliver said.

Looking around at the vastness of the trees and wild life "It reminds me of how much I have changed over the years" Sara said, her voice trailing off.

"Yea, it can do that. Let's get moving" Oliver said walking off.

 **Flashback**

 _Night has fallen as Oliver is sitting in the cell, his emotions closed off behind lifeless eyes. Can't allow himself to grieve for Taiana's death because the only main thought right now is escape, to solider on._

 _A couple of hours ago Vitura left his system but the boiling rage wanting only vengeance is still there. The fact that he literally murdered an innocent person. Of course not being in control of his own actions does little to rid the guilt but makes it even worse._

 _He ran from Hong Kong after torturing General Shrieve because of fearing the darkness inside himself. Amanda Waller told him in the Coast City bar to embrace it but despite torturing Elias, Conklin, killing a few guys, using Taiana he never really did._

 _Never wanted to have that kind of conviction until now of willing embracing the dark pit of becoming a cold and ruthless inhuman killing machine. Zero chance of a future_ except _completing his father's dying wish of bringing down the people on The List until perishing._

 _Coming out his thoughts Oliver begins to kick the door open which after a few minutes finally comes lose. After giving it a finale kick he climbs out of the cell only to see a guard moving around some boxes._

 _Quickly disarming the man of his rifle Oliver placing him a chokehold breaks his neck. Briefly considering using the weapon because due to Slade and A.R.G.U.S. he's well able to handle all firearms but since Taiana's death will never use one again unless an extreme emergency._

 _Knowing he has to get moving before being spotted Oliver leaves the camp, intending to head for the fuselage where Yao Fei's herbs are kept._

* * *

 **Present**

Some hours later Oliver and Sara walk up to an old, wooden door that is imbedded into a rock formation. Forcing the door open they both pulling out their own flashlights enter the tunnel.

Making their way through it until coming into a room that is brightly lit to due to holes in the ceiling allowing natural sunlight to shine through Oliver and Sara shut off the flashlights.

Rushing over to a platform Oliver sees a massive hole in a pillar, where it was clear something was drilled out of it.

"So you were right. At least we are getting somewhere" Sara said, standing nearby a skeleton.

Giving her a curious look "How did you get to be such an optimistic person?" Oliver asked.

"I died and came back from hell" Sara replied, a dark amusement to her voice.

Nodding "Well… this time it may be a little harder to stop Darkh. Not only is he as old as the former Ras A Gul but the only reason I won last time against Reiter was luck" Oliver said, a part of his mind already racing.

"From what you've described to me he wasn't up to his full power levels yet either" Sara said.

"Perhaps" Oliver said dialing a number on his cellphone "Hal, it's me. Come in for a landing. The mission is over."

 **Flashback**

 _Six months later in the forest Oliver is crouched in a tree._

 _He's dressed in slightly tattered cloths with Yao Fei/Shado's hood on. Around his back is a quiver and in his left hand is a wooden recurve bow. Shortly after escaping the camp Amanda Waller sent the items to help since his cover got blown._

 _While hiding he has been picking Reiter's mercenary crew off one by one in addition to setting up booby traps of his own. After an unsuccessful rescue attempt Reiter had all the prisoners executed by firing squads._

 _He looks below where five men including Conklin are searching for him. Oliver dropping down silently let's go of three arrows which hit the men in their backs sending them to the ground, lifeless. Just as the remaining two men turn to shoot Oliver fires another arrow into a man's head._

 _Conklin begins firing his assault rifle as Oliver let's lose an arrow which strikes the weapon from the man's hands. Conklin runs at the hooded man who shoots another arrow into his gut that sends him crashing to the ground._

 _Walking over Oliver nocks an arrow "Tell me where Baron Reiter is or suffer."_

 _"_ _Please" scoffing "You don't think I haven't experienced pain even by your hand, Queen" Conklin replied, planning to make a move._

 _He never gets the chance because the arrow pierces his thigh ending any risk of movement. Reaching down Oliver gripping the shaft rips it down Conklin's leg who screams._

 _"_ _Alright. There's a map in my pocket detailing the location of the underground cave. It's where Reiter is supposedly finding his artifact" Conklin replied, painfully._

 _Oliver fires an arrow through Conklin's throat before removing the map from his pocket. Opening it up he finds the marked location then recognizing where it's at rips up the paper._

 _Singling the bow around his back it's time to end this, Oliver knows running._

* * *

 **Present**

In his lab Barry is sitting by one of the desks, lost in thought.

Last month his life went to hell when stopping Zoom permanently. With Jay's having finally regained his speed they went over to Earth 2 to rescue Jessie Quick, Harrison Well's daughter. Minus Jay who wanted to get back to being the Flash on his world they came through the portal only to find Zoom waiting for them. The resulting battle cost them all more than ever thought possible and it forced him to grow up.

Hearing footsteps brings Barry out of his thoughts as Joe walks in.

"So… would you mind explaining why you interfered with the hostage crisis and sent one of them to the hospital with a gunshot wound?" Joe asked, less than pleased.

"Because maybe I just got tired of only focusing on meta humans. Plus, they had a hostage" Barry said.

"You've been getting involved with the police affairs a little too much, it needs to stop" Joe said.

"You've never had a problem when I was taking down people with powers" Barry replied.

"Exactly they are meta humans. And you need to quit following in the Arrow's footsteps" Joe said.

Glancing at him "I wear a mask. I've been a vigilante since I took down Clyde Martin. I also remember our conversation after the Atom Smasher of telling you to back off of Oliver" Barry said, his voice becoming hard.

"I'm just looking out for you and this city doesn't need a vigilante" Joe said, trying to keep calm.

"You're just looking out for yourself" Barry said, getting to his feet.

"Just listen to me, please" Joe said.

"No, I'm done listening to you Joe. You stopped Dr. Wells from pulling that trigger all due to your morals. Guess what that cost us, do you?" Barry said, barely keeping his cool.

"I wasn't going to let him murder a man in cold blood" Joe said.

"Jessie and Wally's are dead! I had to kill that monster before anyone else could get hurt" Barry replied, angrily.

"That doesn't justify murder! Zoom needed to face justice" Joe replied.

"He killed your own son Joe, I can't believe you are going to stand there and tell me you don't want him dead" Barry said.

"Yes, I've taken a few lives but never in revenge. I have a code of morals Barry and I'm not just going to throw them out, no matter how personal it gets" Joe replied, honestly.

"Do you even realize how naive you sound? The world's changed, it's gotten darker" Barry said.

"You need to trust me, Barry. The road you're going down of putting hostage takers in hospitals or the three people you've killed so far, it needs to end" Joe replied.

"Trust you? You've never have trusted me. Not with investigating Eobard which got Cisco killed in a different timeline and then keeping other things from me. Like when Dr. Well's came over from Earth 2 and stole something from Mercury Labs" Barry said.

"I did that to protect you" Joe replied.

"I'm over 28 years old, I don't need your protection and especially if you can't trust me at all! Joe, just leave and don't bother contacting me for a while" Barry said, in an almost defeated voice.

"What?" Joe asked, stepping back shocked.

"I'm trying to put my life back together with everything that's happened over the past two years from Eobard and Zoom. I can't keep having this same argument with you over and over again. I'm done" Barry replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"Fine, I'll leave" Joe said, before walking out.

Barry sighing in guilt and emotionally spent slumps back down into his chair. He did not enjoy at all telling the man who was a second father to him to leave his life for any length of time.

Expect Joe's refusal to accept the fact the world has changed over all is becoming more of a hindrance. It's not like the comic books from reading as a kid when people needed morally upright heroes.

Now The Flash since getting involved in normal police affairs has begun to get more publically scrutinized and has got the CCPD willing to shoot on sight. Expect maybe it would bother him if he even cared. This was something that Oliver and him discussed when The Flash began getting more in the spotlight of making people nervous, like having Iris publish a story on exposing the corruption of a city council member.

Hearing his phone ding Barry pulls it out to see it's a text from Patty, his girlfriend on needing his help with a crime scene. Apparently King Shark broke out of the meta human wing in Iron Heights. After responding he'd be there Barry gets to his feet.

It's time to get back to work of just a typical day in Central City.

* * *

Getting closer to night fall, in a Star City warehouse Thea dressed in an overcoat makes her way up to Lyla.

"What did you find?" Thea asked.

Handing her a flash drive "Your brother's old campaign manager Alex Davis is an operative for HIVE" Lyla said.

"Good thing we never dated very long" Thea replied, sarcastically while taking the device.

"You might want to give Oliver this after he returns from the island" Lyla said giving the younger Merlyn a small liquid filled vile.

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"Curare. A gift from Floyd Lawton who would have denied it to his last breath but I could tell he respected John" Lyla replied.

"I thought Deadshot was killed in the Republic of Kasnia after that one mission?" Thea asked, curious.

"So did we but Lawton survived" Lyla replied, before walking away.

Thea glances down at the flash drive in her hand, she's not going to wait for her brother to get back.

* * *

Crouched on a rooftop ledge Thea garbed in her Artemis suit with clutching the bow in her left hand, is waiting patiently.

Watching the building in front of her until Alex goes back into the office where she can question him. Unless Jessica Danforth is going to leave in the next few minutes by the time her target returns Artemis will unfortunately have to take the woman down.

Hopefully the new mayor doesn't get any bright ideas. When Oliver resigned from being candidate and put Jessica in his place he closed down Sebastian Blood's former campaign office due to having secretly bought the place.

Seeing movement as Alex walks back into the office carrying a file Thea gets to her feet. Firing a zipline arrow into the side of the building and using her bow as a glider she crashes through the window.

Quickly noticing out of her corner vision Jessica going to press an alarm under the desk Thea throws a tranquilizer dart into her neck before firing an arrow through Alex's left knee.

Nocking another arrow "What do you know about Damien Darkh's operations?" Thea asked, her voice modulator active.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex replied.

Thea lets lose the arrow which pierces his left shoulder causing him to howl out.

"I'm guessing probably about two minutes tops until security shows up. So whatever you know tell it to me now or I'll make your life a living hell in under a minute" Thea threatens.

"Fine, I receive my orders from Milo Armitage. His number is listed in my cell phone. Please, that's all I know" Alex said, almost whimpering.

Lowering her bow Thea walks over with bringing her boot down onto Alex's jaw breaking it.

"Couldn't have you letting him know I'm coming, now could we? Didn't think so" Thea replied, smirking.

Unlike her brother she has no problems toying with the people she confronts at times. Helps makes her night job more fun.

Thea runs towards the window before front flipping out and using the zip line glides into the darkness.

* * *

In the Central City STAR Labs facility.

Barry followed by Patty enter in the main room before making their way into the medical room. Sitting on the bed is Cisco while Dr. Wells is finishing wrapping his chest in bandages.

"What happened?" Barry asked, having gotten an emergency text from Dr. Wells.

"Had some men come in and unhooked Caitlin from the machines" Cisco said, wincing in pain.

"Men? Like what wearing masks, height, anything that might be helpful" Patty said, slipping into her investigating mode.

"Easy. I just got kicked in the ribs" Cisco replied.

"The men are the Ghosts that Mr. Queen and his crew are dealing with" Harrison said.

"Great" Barry replied with a grimace.

"Makes sense they want Killer Frost for their terrorist group" Patty said.

"I'm going to be heading to Star and see if I can stop her" Barry replied, going to leave.

"You're going to need back up" Cisco said.

Stopping "Her ice is absolute zero, I'm not risking any of you. Besides it's not like I won't have back up from Team Arrow" Barry said.

"Hold up, you said it yourself she's dangerous. I don't send my partner in without back up and you're just that" Patty replied, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Only one thing you're not as fast I am and not a meta human either" Barry said.

Eye's narrowing "Don't use that as an augment" Patty said.

"The reason why we beat Zoom, Barry is because we worked as a team. You can't expect to take Caitlin down without help" Harrison replied.

"Expect Zoom wasn't a friend. She is" Barry said.

"Exactly man. We get who Zoom really was spooked you. I mean how could it not have? But the reason of Caitlin being are friend is why we are all going to help" Cisco said.

Nodding "Ok. First you get some rest and second Patty you're not coming. Star City is not our home and I don't know what I'm going to be walking into" Barry said, his voice laced with concern.

"Fine but you better watch your six" Patty replied.

"Count on it" Barry said.

Walking out of the room Barry makes his way over to the frosted glass cabinet containing his suit then opens it. Momentarily staring he grabs it then seconds later The Flash runs out of the building.

As he's making his way expertly through the city streets Barry let's out a grin. He's always has enjoyed this feeling of the speed force energy flowing his through every cell and the wind ripping by.

His thoughts darken as they drift towards Caitlin who due to a latent gene was able to survive the torturous process that turned her into needing heat to survive. As a result, she developed into a darker persona of Killer Frost and has the blood of a few people on her hands.

The only thing The Flash knows leaving the city is he's not looking forward to taking down his former friend.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy that chapter? Hope you did. Which Barry is here and for more than just a cameo.**

 **Now on what's going on in Central City well for Barry and Joe commenting on how he's been getting more involved in not just stopping meta human crimes. I can count maybe once or twice that Barry stopped a normal, human criminals that wasn't because of someone close to him. That I wanted to point out and make it like when Oliver stopped using The List in season 2.**

 **For Barry and Joe's argument, ok one thing that bugs me about the Flash show of it's like living in this surreal bubble of everyone kind of being all yes sir type of attitude and no real feeling of danger either.**

 **Which legally by law Barry would be considered a vigilante and no Flash day parade is going to help him. I don't expect anyone to agree but in today's modern culture the heroes in suits either need to stick closer to the shadows or understand that they will be scrutinized for their actions by certain people.**

 **I figured that Joe well would not take Barry changing like this very well and would also be a good way to show Barry actual being able to stick by his own choices. Which also the whole thing behind Wally and Jessie's deaths of making Barry more hardened in life was a good progression of his character on a arc I guess you could say started in my Flash one shot. As far as the answer of like who Zoom is yes I know exactly who I'm putting under that mask.**

 **Now moving onto the Arrow side of things which was surprising Oliver lacking a bit.**

 **The flashbacks in this is like the special episodes in the seasons. Currently while Oliver has processed darker I don't think he's at The Hood mode yet and I figured Taiana's death would be a good way to get him there.**

 **One thing of Oliver and Sara taking weapons with them to the island was a little thing from 3X14 where Oliver and Thea never took any weapons and I'm like what? Really Oliver, that's a pretty dumb move.**

 **Until the next chapter of when it all comes together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

 **I wanted to publish this and the next chapter of The Arrow Chronicles at the same time. Along with oneshot of The Dodger Episode: Felicity Smoak gets a reality check.**

 **First I thank everybody whose viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I very much appreciate it.**

 **The usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy. It's action packed for sure.**

* * *

In the base under the campaign headquarters Thea still dressed in her red suit, although having her hood down and mask off, walks up to the computer. She begins typing to bring up information on the fore plans of a particular building. It is a tech based company called Network and is the main headquarters of one Damien Darhk, according to Milo Armitage. Of course after interrogating Armitage she tossed him out a two story window and he'll live but in serious need of a hospital.

Hearing footsteps Thea looks over to see Oliver and Sara walking forward.

"So how was your trip?" Thea asked.

"My suspicions were correct" Oliver replied.

"What have you found?" Sara asked.

"A lot" Thea replied, a tiny grin.

"We've got bigger problems. Killer Frost is here and working for Damien Darhk" Barry said approaching, having just sped into the room.

"That isn't good" Sara replied, a shake of her head.

"Ok what have you found?" Oliver asked, looking at his sister.

Pointing towards one of the monitors "After interrogating a few people I found that building is where Darhk is located" Thea said.

"What is his end game plan?" Sara asked.

"This is the strange thing, he doesn't have one. The only thing Darhk wants is to cause fear and terror" Thea replied.

"We've been looking for a plan this entire time instead of realizing that not every major threat wants to level Star" Oliver said, mostly angry at himself.

"How exactly are we going to stop Darhk?" Barry asked.

Sighing "Darhk is not the first time I've met a man who had powers like that. During my fourth year away I was sent back to Lian Yu to stop Baron Reiter" Oliver said, beginning his story.

 **Flashback**

 _In an underground cave inside a room Reiter walks up the steps to the tiny platform where a totem is inside of a pillar. Taking the knife from the basin he slices his forearm drawing blood which drips into the bowl._

 _Muttering a words of an unrecognizable langue Baron experiences pain throughout his entire body for a moment then it fades leaving only a feeling of power._

 _Hearing movement Reiter turns around to see near the entrance is Oliver firing an arrow. Letting it get a foot away he raises up his hand freezing it in midair then stops two more that are shot at him._

 _Oliver goes to reach for another when suddenly by an invisible force gets pulled across until stopping in front of Reiter who puts his hand on his chest. Oliver feels literally like his life is being pulled from his body._

 _"_ _You never should have tried to face me, Mr. Queen. I am wielding power beyond your understanding" Reiter said, cockily smirking._

 _Withering in pain with becoming incredibly pale John Constantine words "I gave you some insurance against Reiter. And when the time comes, you'll know how to use it." then Oliver feels the Chinese letters on his left side burning._

 _Suddenly Oliver drops to his feet with back to normal health as Reiter is clutching his chest, in agony. Not wasting a second Oliver picking up his bow begins a folly of near lethal strikes to Reiter's upper body._ _After a close two minutes of breaking bones and damaging internal organs Oliver finishes the man off with a vicious roundhouse kick to his jaw before firing an arrow straight into Reiter's heart._

 _Glancing down at the lifeless body Oliver lets out a sigh of relief because it's finale over._

 **Present**

"Can you use the tattoo again?" Thea asked.

"No, it had only enough energy to be used one time. Let's study the building layout and Sara contact Quentin to see if he can provide any information" Oliver replied.

"I'll handle Caitlin" Barry said.

Looking him directly in the eyes "Can you?" Oliver asked.

Meeting his gaze "I faced Eobard" Barry replied.

"And you lost" Oliver said.

"I didn't have the conviction, then" Barry replied, a very clear, unspoken conversation between them.

Nodding "Alright. Sara and Thea you deal with the security. Darhk is mine" Oliver replied.

* * *

Later on the rooftop of the Network office building. Thea in her red Artemis suit and Sara in her White Canary suit make their way silently towards the patrolling Ghosts.

Nocking an arrow Thea let's it go straight into the back of the first guard's head while Sara throws two knifes into the throats of two men and just as the fourth man goes to reach for his radio another knife enters his eye left socket. In a seconds all the guards are lying on the ground, lifeless.

Glancing over "I'm reminded of how deadly you can be" Thea said.

"So are you" Sara replied.

A male voice from behind them "She should be, after all I taught my daughter to be a weapon."

Thea and Sara both turn around to see Malcolm Merlyn dressed in his Dark Archer minus his hood with a compound bow in his left hand.

"Why are you here?" Thea asked, suspicious.

"Because the both of you are interfering with Darhk's operations" Malcolm replied.

"So you work for him now?" Sara asked, extending her bow staff.

"It's nothing personal but he promised to restore the Lazarus Pit that Nyssa destroyed" Malcolm said.

"Don't worry, dad. It won't be and I'm actually surprised you've lasted this long" Thea replied, nocking an arrow.

"Very well. Like your brother Thea, you can't beat me" Malcolm said, having an arrow of his own notched.

* * *

Racing through the building after taking out a group of guards the Flash enters into a laboratory with very advanced equipment and metal walls. Directly ahead of a table is Killer Frost, her skin is pale white and dressed in a dark blue pants and a corset of the same color.

It's hard at times for Barry to even recognize his former friend but it still doesn't make this any easier. He tried to help Caitlin, tried to believe she could come back from the darkness but now? Barry's not sure if there is anything left to give.

"Have you come back for a rematch?" Caitlin asked.

"No" shaking his head "I've come back to end this" Barry replied.

"You can't beat me... Barry" Caitlin said.

"Maybe not but I'm never going to quit running" Barry replied, a grin to his lips.

* * *

Firing an arrow into the finale guard's chest sending him to the ground, the Green Arrow kicks open the massive double doors leading into an office. Walking in Oliver sees in the room only a metal desk and a wooden cabinet up against the far wall. Hearing movement he turns around to see Damien Darhk standing there, having appeared literately out of thin air.

"I was wondering when you would come to visit me, Mr. Queen" Damien said, a curel smirk to his lips.

Brief shock "You've known this entire time?" Oliver replied, keeping his arrow up.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't? I've been around since before your great grandfather. I just like toying with my enemies" Damien replied.

"Don't care. The problem is you came to my city and decided be a kid with a tantrum" Oliver growls.

"I could say the same about you. Dressing up play a modern day Robin Hood or the fact that your PTSD will never truly heal despite what Felicity Smoak thought" Damien said.

"Tonight you die" Oliver said.

* * *

Back on the roof top.

Malcolm fires an arrow which Sara blocks with her staff just as Thea let's hers lose. Striking the ground near his feet it explodes in a flash bang as Malcolm is disoriented another arrow from Thea pierces his left leg.

As Sara rushing up goes to hit him with her staff he disarms her then brings it across her head before getting to his feet and kicking Sara in the chest. Pulling the arrow out despite the pain Malcolm shoves it into Sara's side then gives a brutal blow to her face and strikes her in the throat. Gasping in breath Sara falls backwards to the ground with blood running down from a large gash in her forehead as Malcolm causally steps over her body.

Malcolm draws a sword just as Thea unsheathing hers charges. For several minutes The Dark Archer and Artemis clash swords and blows as each try to gain the upper hand. Eventually Malcolm slashes Thea's chest then puts his blade through her leg causing to fall to the ground in pain.

Just as Malcolm goes to bring his sword down a sharp pain erupts throughout his lower back due to Sara having thrust a knife into him. Overwhelmed he is unable to stop Thea from chucking her sword to Sara who uses it to remove his head.

Dropping the weapon Sara helps an injured Thea to her feet as the young woman throws an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess he's gone for good" Thea said, upon looking at her father's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry" Sara replied, sympathy for her friend but none for the man who had her killed.

"Don't be, my father deserved it" Thea replied, knowing she'll grieve in private later.

"Let's get you out of here" Sara said, holding her side where a piece of the broken off arrow still remains.

Thea too weak to protest just nods her head.

* * *

Back in the office

Oliver fires an arrow which Darhk stops in midair before sending it back at the archer who ducks. Reaching for an arrow at the same time Oliver throws dual capsules to the ground which burst into a cloud of green gas.

Turning Oliver runs across the room with reaching the cabinet. Opening the doors to find the totem Oliver pulling out two arrows with devices near the heads shoves them into the statue.

Quickly moving back to leap over the desk as the explosive arrows go off destroying the statue. The Green Arrow looks at Darhk who lets out a scream of pain as his power leaves and the gas fades away.

"What is it that stuff?" Damien asked, in agony of the toxin inside his lungs.

"It's curare" Oliver said, thankful he already took the antidote while notching an arrow.

The Green Arrow fires only for Damien to catch the projectile which he holds as a knife. Rushing forward Damien shoves it into Oliver's left shoulder before kneeing him in the stomach and giving a fury of punches and kicks to the archer's body. Oliver with blood dripping from his mouth is unable to stop Darhk from grabbing his head and slamming it against the desk. Falling to the floor disoriented and his entire body feeling like fire, Oliver coughs up blood.

"Your beaten, Mr. Queen and no one will be coming to save you. To die all alone, because you don't have your team" Damien gloating with a smile.

Silently withdrawing a flechette from a thigh holster Oliver bolts up shoving it into Darhk's chest then gives a brutal kick breaking the man's right leg, causing him to slum to the floor. The hooded man pulls out the arrow from his shoulder with a grunt then tosses it away.

Glaring "Thank you for showing me I'm still the survivor from Lian Yu who's able to fight without his team and proving to me the only way to fight this war is with darkness" Oliver said.

As Damien tries to moves it's too late as Oliver having withdrawn an arrow shoves it into his head. Seeing the man's dead body lying on the floor Oliver lets out a sigh of relief that it's finale over. Both Diggle and Felicity, have been avenged.

Hearing a scream echo down the halls Oliver grabs his bow off the floor, rushing out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes earlier in the lab.

Caitlin forming two balls of ice around her hands throws them just as Barry moves to his left. Only as The Flash moves he gets hit directly in the chest causing him to go flying back through a table.

Landing hard on his back Barry mentally chastises himself because he should have known she would know almost all of his tricks. Getting to his feet Barry's bombarded by tiny shards of ice hitting his body.

Covering his face with his arms The Flash in a burst of speed races forward grabbing Killer Frost on his way before slamming her into a wall as he stops. Not allowing her the chance to recover Barry punches her in the face then in delivers one to Caitlin's stomach. Placing her in headlock Killer Frost tries to break free as Barry tightens his grip causing her to grab his sides sucking his heat out.

"Just listen to me. Please, don't make do this. Please… stop" Barry begs despite the pain.

Getting no response except becoming colder The Flash increasing his vice grip jerks her head to side with a snap. Looking down at Caitlin's lifeless body Barry removing his mask falls to his knees screaming out in anguish.

Entering the room Oliver sees Caitlin's body walks over and places a hand on his friend's shoulder in the only comfort he can give as Barry breaks down in tears.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **First the totem Baron Reiter used in the flashbacks is the same one Damien well had. I'm actually surprised I had a few people who didn't really make the connection considering I wasn't even trying to be subtle.**

 **Malcolm working for Darhk well he still is out for himself and I wanted to bring him instead of Slade.**

 **The next major thing is Barry killing Caitlin is something I debated about whether Barry would do it, have Oliver show up in the last moment or just put in the pipeline prison. The pipeline prison idea I didn't like then I decided if Oliver did that would be nothing more than a cheap cop out.**

 **Also I took a bit of jab at the show of Darhk being a main bad guy who doesn't want to blow up Star(ling) City for a fourth time in a row.**

 **Oliver in the flashbacks using John Constantine's gift was how I saw that could be helpful.**

 **A particular thing I guess I can talk about now is how I tried to bring the gritty, realism back into Arrow with all the meta humans and magic going around. Because looking at the show in it's current state and discussing it on the Ksite forums was what made season 1 so great and above the normal CW type of shows. One of those was how the writers have forget in a way that they are telling stories about people and have kind of veered to far into a fantasy direction.**

 **When I say fantasy ok I get they brought in more comic book elements and that's fine since it's helped create this world that as fan fiction writers we get to play in but the writers could have handled it better.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Hey guys.**

 **First I would like to thank all those who have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **Now for those wondering, yes this is the finale chapter. I decided to end it here instead of dragging the story out and making any impact it has worthless.**

 **The usual disclaimer of I don't own DC comics or Arrow.**

 **For those who are wondering about my thoughts on Arrow's mid season return, I enjoyed the episode. Oliver is back to being an interesting character since he's leaning towards his Hood methods and I didn't really have a problem with the whole using Anarchy.**

 **With Felicity still being alive, I saw it coming just from knowing that the writers would never take a risk that big. Despite Felicity not dying I'll take that tension in the limo and missing engagement ring as they broke up, hopefully for good.**

 **Yes, I know I don't beat around a bush.**

 ** **Edit: I removed Oliver be visibly older because I decided it just didn't make sense despite might working of the stress finally getting to him.****

 **Now on with the show and enjoy.**

* * *

A year later in 2017 on a Star City rooftop.

The Green Arrow is standing on the edge, watching. His hood is pulled down but the mask is around Oliver's eyes.

Looking out at his city Oliver begins to think about this past year. The city began recovering from Darhk's wave of destruction and with the help of Palmer Technologies, The Glades has been rebuilding or at least trying to.

New factories have opened, restaurants, better apartments, a modern but low cost, hospital where Rebecca Merlyn's clinic was. Along with recent plans for a public school, to be built. Crime, is still present and the SCPD are doing little to help, like usual as a result of corruption.

Unquestionably for his family it's never truly over. Roy Harper returned and he had A.R.G.U.S.'s help in destroying all of Roy's digital and hard-copy records, plus setting him up with a new identity.

Except they can't really erase all of Star City's memory so Roy can only show for brief periods. Thea married Roy and left to begin creating The Titans, a group consisting of younger vigilantes in need of guidance.

In this past year, they had Slade Wilson returning and Danny Brickwell establishing himself as the main crime lord in The Glades. Both Sara and him barely beat Deathstroke in combat before ending his life permanently. With the help of Thea and Roy they stopped Danny Brickwell and imprisoned him in The Supermax prison.

Of course not everything is going so well. The police still hunt Barry and him along with the other heroes. Also this year Quentin Lance was removed as Captain when sent to Iron Heights due to his association with The Green Arrow and other vigilantes.

Hearing movement Oliver looks over to see Sara in her White Canary suit, approaching. Due to how Cisco designed it the suit despite its color is able to blend into the darkness due to a special fabric.

" _Oliver, nothing seems to be happening over the police radio_ " Curtis Holt, said over the earpiece.

"Neither on the streets, Curtis" Oliver said.

" _I'm going to sign off. Unless you need me_ " Curtis replied.

"No, I'm good. Think we'll take an early night ourselves" Oliver said.

Last year after stopping Darhk, Curtis asked to be his tech specialist and Oliver accepted the man's offer. Since he had already shown to be trustworthy enough and a desire to help others.

"Did you ever think we would be here?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"The city finally moving out of it's decay. Free of the ghosts in our past and us being comfortable with the darkness in our lives?" Sara wondered.

Oliver really stops to think about it. All those years ago after escaping from The Supermax where being imprisoned during his 5th year due to Amanda Waller and returning home, he certainly didn't. He was only a lost man who had no desire to live except for the mission and the ghosts of his past.

Until Diggle and Felicity patiently and slowly helped him rediscover his humanity. That resolve was tested over the years but like every other challenge he overcame it and proved his humanity is still inside.

Finally, "No, not really. I doubt the man who left the island would say this but…" Oliver said, while flipping his hood up.

"What?" Sara wondered, pulling up her mask to cover her lower face.

"I'm happy" Oliver replied, grinning.

 **Flashback: Five Years Ago**

 _With the hood up Oliver runs through a dense forest, swinging from tree branches and jumping over obstacles. As the forest thins out, Oliver scrambles up a sheer, rock cliff face and comes to the top with peering over to the bay, spotting a small fishing vessel._

 _Moving quickly, Oliver runs across the top of the cliff and back slightly into the woods before scaling a rock bluff. Rapidly he withdraws the wooden recurve bow, and an arrow._ _Using a flint, Oliver lights the tar covered arrow head on fire with nocking the arrow, draws back on the string and fires._

 _The arrow flies- into a pre-made woodpile on the beach, exploding into a ball of fire since having been covered in gasoline._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **1\. I was going to have a brief bit of Oliver and Sara chasing down China White but had decided that had no place in the story.**

 **2\. For The Glades being improved well I debated on this and is one reason why I waited so long to post the chapter. Because I was going should I even do it since it's a main thing in the series and is one reason why Oliver keeps fighting. Does the whole semi "happy ending" of The Glades make sense and does it fit? I decided to just have the heroes keep fighting to save the city and never really gain a win in the end would make every loss to be for nothing. So I'm like they have earned this one and for sure in this story.**

 **3\. The finale flashback of the fishing boat. Ever since season 1 the showrunners have talked about having the finale flashback be the scene from the pilot where Oliver singles the boat. So that was one main reason why I did the time jump and also because it seamed fitting. Plus I've never seen a Arrow story on FF, with original flashbacks coming full circle.**

 **With the answer to Oliver's fifth year I figured Amanda Waller placing him in The Supermax prison would work.**

 **4\. Oliver's line of "I'm happy" was a slight call back to the season 3 finale but more importantly I wanted to use it a way that fits instead of being forced, fan pandering.**

 **Especially because one of the main sub arcs in Arrow is Oliver regaining his humanity. Of course Oliver and Sara will always be suffering from their nightmares,** **etc so it's not like they will ever be completely normal.**

 **Until next time on another project.**


End file.
